Makoto at finishing school
by LadyLoveless
Summary: For those of you who watch El Hazard, no it's not that Makoto. iy yuyu crossover. Makoto is sent to finishing school and has some unwelcome surprises. r rated for future referense. DISCONTINUED. Re-evaluating the crapti-tude of it


FINISHING SCHOOL  
  
"Finishing school!? FINISHING SCHOOL!!!! WHY IN THE HECK ARE YOU SENDING ME TO FINISHING SCHOOL!!! SO I CAN BE ANOTHER PROPER DRONE!!!" Makoto yelled.  
"Makota, sweetheart, you're not going to be turned into a drone, you're going to be taught proper edicut." "OK Mother," Makoto exagerated 'mother', "A. My name is Makoto, MA KOE TOE, and B. I don't need to be taught 'proper  
edicut'" Makoto shuddered. "You need to be taught how to act like the proper child you really are.I don't want you to go on with this disgusting  
look, you're so pretty, but no you cut your hair short!You wear ripped  
jeans, rippped shirts, and spiked jewlery! You need to look like your millionair father's child!! That's why your going to this finishing school, and that.is.that!" Makoto's mother glared."Really mom, no need to explain. You just sending me to this stupid finishing school cuz' ou and pops wanna git ridda me so ya'll can go on some stupid romantic, mushy cruise. Am I right?" Makoto's parents stared in shock. "I'll be takeing this as a yes. Oh well, I'll go pack now." Makoto turned around and stomped up the stairs.  
'Ahh, I see, Kamichi's already packed my things.' "No matter." Makoto flopped onto the bed and began to read a book. * One hour later* "Makoto dear!! Your cab's here!! It's time for you to go!" Makoto's mother called  
up the stairs in a false cheery voice that was dripping with sugar. 'Oh dear,that womans done something.' Makoto gulped, grabbed the suitcase and  
headed out the bedroom door. Once at the bottom of the stairs Makoto brushed past the woman called 'mother' and walked out, slamming the door behind. Makoto threw the luggage into the trunk and climbed into the taxi  
  
*The train station*  
  
Makoto heaved the luggage out of the taxi and walked into the train station. Makoto found the train platform with ease and hopped aboard the train. A half hour into the trip disaster struck. "ALRIGHT! HANDS IN THE AIR!!" a tall man wearing a hockey mask yelled. Screams were heard as he swept his gun around the room, checking for anyone that wasn't doing as he told them to. His eyes rested on a small petite figure sitting in a corner  
of the train. The figure was hooded so the man, Keiji, couldn't tell whether it was a man or a woman. "Hey buddy," he said walking over to the  
hooded figure, "I said to put your hands in the air!" The figure didn't remove his/her hands from the hoodies giant pocket. "You listening to me  
pal?" "No, not really, I don't fell like wasting my time on pathetic simpletens such as you and your little gang." the figure kept it's voice low, keeping Keiji from identifying it. "Listen here you little punk, me and the devils could beat you to a pulp within seconds!" "Then why don't you prove it?" "Why you! I'll......I accept." "Alright bozo, bring it on." the figure stood up and took a fighting stance. "Ooooo, a martial artist are we? I should warn you that I'm a third degree blackbelt so watch out!" "Are you done talking to yourself baka? Your boreing me." Keiji, enraged,  
lept at the person and attempted a punch to the jaw. The figure moved  
slightly to the right and as Keiji ran past, karate chopped him in the neck, causing him to pass out and fall to the floor with loud thud. It ran quikly over to the other three 'devils' and did the same. Soon there was a  
small pile of sleeping men in the centre of the train compartment. (I forgot the name of train sections ok!!!! lol) "Pathetic." it murmered and  
took it's seat in the corner of the compartment. Everyone stared at the figure in awe. *Two hours later* Makoto stepped off the train and hurredly called a cab. 'Those men were easy to defeat, I really didn't want to cause a scene but people's lives were in danger!' Makoto sighed and hopped into the cab that had just pulled up. "Where to young man?" the driver looked at Makoto. "Mademe Koto's finishing school for young men and ladies please." "Yes sir." It only took twentey minutes to reach Madem's finishing school. Makoto slid out of the cab and paid the driver. Pulling the luggage out of the trunk, Makoto went to face the finishing school with a heavy heart. The gates opened just as Makoto reached them. Makoto walked through the gate and looked at the school. It didn't look to shabby. It was an old rebuilt castle from around the fifteen hundreds, surrounded by rolling green hills  
and a large garden that led from the gates to the castle. It was  
rather....pretty, Makoto thought. Trudging along the path Makoto peered  
from under the midnight blue hood at the garden. 'How beautiful, a rose garden.' wondering who kept such wonderful care of the roses Makoto wasn't  
watching to see if the path ended and wound up falling into the crystal clear moat. Makoto quikly swam to the surface, gasping for air. Spiting out  
water and mutering curses, Makoto crawled out of the moat and onto the bank. "DAMN IT!!!" Makoto realized that the suitcase had sunk to the bottom of the moat. Muttering more curses Makoto dove into the water and swam to the bottom. For a moat, it was rather deep. Any normal person would have  
ran out of air and drowned by now but not Makoto, oh no, Makoto was an expert at swimming, which included holding one's breath. Makoto reached the  
bottem and grabbed the suitcase. Struggleing with the heavy suitcase,  
Makoto finaly broke the surface, gasping for air. Not being able to see  
very well, for the hood was covering the entire face, Makoto didn't realize that the school was outside watching. Makoto dragged the suitcase up to the bank and flopped down, breathing heavely. "Oh my gosh!! Michiko you were right! There was a young man under there!" "Damn.straight.woman." Makoto gasped, struggled for air. "Oh dear!! Young man are you alright!?" A woman rushed over to Makoto and grabbed it's arm. (((Muhahahaha!!! I shall not reveal Makoto's gender quite yet!! How evil am I? *People throw rotten  
food at me* "VERY EVIL!" Ok ppl, chill, you'll find out soon enough!))) She heaved Makoto to _ feet and stumbled up the bank. "Wow, he's heavy! Oh Suichii! Could you please help me please." the girl batted her eyes at a tall redhead standing next to her. "Alright Kumi." Suichi gentley grabbed  
Makoto's other arm and place it over his shoulder, his hand on Makoto's  
back, (((Not the lower backside you perverts!!!!!!!))) and helped Kumi  
carry Makoto up the rest of the hill/bank and lay Makoto on the springy green grass. "What's going on here students!" Mademe Koto came running up beside Suichi. She took one look at Makoto and cried, "Makoto!! Young lady what do you think you were doing in that moat!" "Lady? But Miss. Koto this is a man!" Kumi stared at Miss. Koto like she was crazy. "No miss. Kaoru,  
this is Miss. Makoto Masako. The millionair's, Mr. Masako's, daughter. "Mademe Koto I must admit that I have trouble beleiving that this," Kumi gestured at Makoto,"is a woman." "Better beleive it nori." "Well escuse me Miss. millionaire!" Kumi huffed. ((( Nori means belief :-))) "Yeah yeah hot shot, your 'rescue' is over, now let go of my shoulder before I make you!" Makoto snapped. Kumi removed her hand in the wink of an eye. "Miss.  
Masako remove your jacket, hoodies are not allowed to be worn on school property." M.Koto gave Makoto a 'look'. "Feh, whatever teach, not like I really have to listen to you, you know! I'm only here cuz my stupid parents made me!" "Well fyi Miss.Masako, since your parents left you in my care,  
permenetly, yes, you do have to listen to me." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN PERMENETLY!!" "Your parents have handed you over into my care untill you are at least 18, so get used to calling me mom, or Mademe. Now take of that hoodie!!" Miss. Koto then ripped the jacket of Makoto, reveiling a stunning  
young woman who was at least 16. "Hey you old hag whadd'ya think yer doin!!" she screeched. This must have been a rather embaresing moment for her because she wasn't wearing anthing under the hoodie but a white sports bra and blue silk undershirt. You should have seen the boys gapeing. Makoto had curves in all the right places, and the fairest skin youd've laid eyes  
on. She was 3/4 American and 1/4 japaneese. Her skin was a pale shimery white, like freshly fallen snow. Her short raven hair reached just to the  
middle of her slender neck and had light blue and white streaks, which  
matched perfectly with her dark crystal eyes. She had on crystal blue lipstick with matching eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Acompaning her blue silk under shirt she wore baggy black khakies with a pattern of pale white snowflakes. The most unlady-like thing about her was not her scowl, nor her baggy khakies, she had three tattoos, one on her arm, the back of her neck  
and her back. But was the one on her back really a tattoo? That one was rather strange to be a tattoo. On her arm were two crisscrossing roses, one black, the other white with a blue outline. Underneath the roses were two names, under the black rose was the name Ryu, and the name under the blue and white rose was her own, Makoto. On her neck was a set of white feather angel wings and halo. On the middle of her back were two straight, faint black lines.She also had on a spiked neclace, braceletts, and a belt. Her  
earings were..unusual. In each earlobe there was half of a small purple orb, it looked to be made of glass or crystal. She glared daggers through the headmistress and snapped at the people who were gapeing or glareing at her, "What in the hell are you stareing at!! I know ya'll have somewhere to be at the moment, prehaps in class?!" everyone stopped stareing and rushed off to their classes. Only Miss. Koto and Suichi stayed behind. "Mistress  
Koto, since you have a class starting now, please allow me to lead Miss Masako to her room." "Alright Suichi, thank you." Miss. Koto rushed of when  
a small bell sounded a second later. "Here Miss." Suichi stood up and offered his hand to help her up. "Yeah, thanks." she grabbed his hand and  
pushed off the ground with her elbow, creating a little to much lift. Makoto flew into Suichi's arms, and both she and Suichi fell to the ground in heap. "Whoa!!!" they both cried. "Sorry." she grumbled. "Oh no, don't be sorry, it is my fault for pulling to hard." "Well don't beat yourself up about it." "But I'm not." "Whatever, could cha show me to my room? I need to change." she sighed, looking rather depressed. "But of course, I would be happy to show you. This way." Suichi walked toward the small drawbridge. He cast Makoto a sideways glance and thought to himself, "Why does she look  
so sad? Is it because she's here? Hmmm..maybe I should ask." "Excuse me  
Miss Makoto but, if you don't mind me asking, what's the matter?" "One,  
don't call me 'Miss Makoto', just call me Koto, or something, though I prefer my other nickname, Kai". (K i like the guy from beyblades, gosh he  
is so cute......) "Alright, I will, but only if you call me Kurama." "Kurama? Fine, whatever." "Now Mi.. Kai, could you please tell me what is wrong?" "It's none of your buisness Kurama Minamino!! Today is special and I will not be out of my room for the rest of the day, so do not bother me!" "Yes Kai." "Thanks." she murmered. "Sorry I'm so snappy, I don't usually talk to people, period. My parents hardley every let me out of the house." "I'm sorry to hear that, being outdoors is very healthy for you, and don't worry about being snappy, most of my friends are like that. I think you'd get along rather well with my friend Hiei. Would you like to meet them?" "Maybe later Kurama, I'm busy." they had arrived at her room and she quikly opened it and whispered a quick "Goodbye." to Kurama, and quitely shut the door. "Well that was interesting, wasn't it Hiei?" "How did you know I was  
following you Fox?" "I didn't, I just assumed, you told me the rest." Kurama chortled. "You know Hiei, she's rather interesting, I beleive she'll  
shape this school up, hell maybe she'll help the other girls develope a  
backbone!" Hiei chuckled at Kurama's statement about the other girls getting backbones. "That'll be the day fox, that'll be the day." "You know Hiei, I beleive that is the first time I've heard you laugh since Yusuke and Kuabara baka arrived here." "Hn" Kurama chuckled. "You just don't like admitting when your wrong Hiei, you know that?" "Shut up Yuremeshi." Yusuke Yuremeshi dissolved from amongst the shadows of the hallway followed by his 'rival' Kazumi Kuabara, aka Kuwabara. "Yuremeshi, baboon, did you see the new addition to this hell hole?" "Yeah! I think she's hot!" Hiei snorted at  
the baboons coment. "She's probebly another rich airhead, come to this school to make fun of us poor people." "Speak for yourself Yusuke." Kurama said, stateing the obvious. "No, I am not another dimwitted rich girl here to make fun of your mishaps, but in your honer dear cousin Yusuke, I will.  
Now! XYZ dumbass!" Makoto walked out of the darkness dressed in a new  
attire and looking really pissed. She now wore a black tee with ripped sleeves and a black silk jacket with a white dragon powering up to blast a  
set of red eyes, which appeared to be a black dragon but you couldn't really tell cuz of the black jacket, a pair of dark blue demim short shorts  
that were fraying at the ends. On the end of the frays she tied black dragons and light blue snowflaked shaped beads. She had put on a different spiked chocker and matching bracelets with the jappaneese simbol for dragon  
in the middle of the spikes. Her layered hair was spiked out and looked deadly sharp. Kurama had the strangest urge to touch her spikey hair. Wait a minute! Did she call Yusuke her cousin? "Yeah, I called him my cousin and you can touch my hair if you must." Kurama blushed a bit and said, "I take  
it your a mind reader, correct?" "Hmph." "Kai what in the hell are you doing here!?" Yusuke ran over and embraced Makoto. "Oh wow Kai, I haven't seen you since we were preteens! How've you been? Hows Ryu-chan?" Makoto  
froze. "Yusuke..,"she said quitely,"He..he's gone." "Gone? What da mean gone?" "I..I...just leave me alone!" she shoved Yusuke away and took off up the dark stairwell leading to the attic. Yusuke and gang paled (((sept my darling Hiei of course. Kurama; *darling?* "Hey I thought you loved me?" "He...he..I umm, do it's just that, well..I love Hiei too.." "Hn, in your  
face fox." *Hiei comes up and puts his arm around my waist* "This isn't over Hiei, she said she loves us both." "True but I can tell she loves me more." "No me." "Me" "ME" "Me!" "Well...uh bye! *Zooms out of the computer room and locks them both inside* "OK I'm done now. lmao"))) "Oh no! If she goes up there then Naraku and his gang might just...." they all sarted up  
after her.  
  
Makoto pov  
  
'I can't stand this pain, this incredible loneliness! Oh Ryu I'm so sorry I was such a coward, I should've gone with you! I was so stupid not to have gone, can you ever forgive me?' I slowed down as I neared the top of the  
staircase. I beleive it leads to the attic. "Whats that noise?" a voice said. "Sounds like sumins commin up, maybe it's Yukio with the food...."  
"Kukukuku. Quite you fools, Yukio's steps are louder and hevier whilst these are quite and light like a womans!" a voice hissed. 'Yikes, he sounds nice!' I heared something like a sniff and the voice spoke again. "It is a woman, now be quite....no Seiko it's not your whore Kikyou. Hmm..it's not Kagura or Kana either..... but she is in heat so I suppose. But I get her first!" I heared other whispers of "Aww man" and "That's not fair Naraku,  
you always get the newbys!" 


End file.
